


All These Little Things We Do

by IcebirdsMateForLife



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcebirdsMateForLife/pseuds/IcebirdsMateForLife
Summary: Geno nods and sighs. “I help you,” he says. “Is fine. Is what friends are for, yes?”Sid laughs. “I mean, not really? I’m not sure friends usually do this. But thank you, G. Really. That means a lot.”(Or: The fake dating AU nobody asked for.)





	All These Little Things We Do

“Hey, wait up,” Sid calls after him as Geno is about to get in his car after practice. He straightens back up, looks over his shoulder to where Sid is crossing the parking lot in quick strides.

“What’s up?” he asks. Sid slows his steps, walks over to him slowly, hands in his coat pockets. “You forget where you park car?”

Sid rolls his eyes and laughs at the lame attempt at a joke, clears his throat. “I, uh,” he says, standing across from him and staring down at the ground before lifting his head, giving him a crooked, apologetic grin, and lifting one shoulder in a shrug. “I may have done something really stupid.”

Geno sighs, shakes his head at Sid with a grin. “What you do this time, Sid? You here to ask me to help?”

Sid nods, lifts a hand to awkwardly rub the back of his neck as he clears his throat. “I, uh, yeah, I mean, I guess? It’s just -”

“You lose lucky jockstrap?” Geno guesses, poking his tongue out between his teeth to control his smile.

Sid looks at him, utterly horrified. “What? No! Nothing that bad.”

Geno doesn’t point out that getting rid of that health hazard would probably be generally regarded as a very good thing by everyone in the locker room, so instead he says, “So what, Sid?”

Sid opens his mouth, closes it again, then finally gives Geno another little shrug. “My sister is coming to visit in a couple of weeks. And she has been really insistent on trying to set me up or getting me to sign up for one of those awful dating websites?”

“Yes,” Geno says. “I’m sure internet is good idea for you. Make profile for famous hockey player, I’m sure media will not ask about it every interview.”

Sid gives him a relieved grin. “Right? That’s what I told her. Also, I...well, it’s, um. I...uh.” He winces a little, pauses as he’s obviously gathering courage for the next part. “I told her I was already dating someone.”

Geno raises his eyebrows at Sid. “Is good plan,” he says. “Now she will not try to find boyfriend for you, yes?”

Sid doesn’t look too happy. “She wanted to know if she knew the guy,” he says.

Geno shrugs. “Just say no, is someone you only now meet.”

“Yeah.” Sid sighs heavily. “That would have been a great idea if I’d had it in that moment.”

“You tell her she know guy?”

Sid nods. “Yeah.”

“Who you tell her is boyfriend?”

Sid blushes and stares down at his shoes before looking up at him again, shifting on his feet uncomfortably. “You,” he says. “I told her I was dating you.”

Geno...stares at him. Then he stares at him some more. He blinks, and goes back to staring. “You tell her I’m boyfriend?”

“Sorry,” Sid says, wincing, and sounds like he actually means it.

“Why you tell her is me?”

Sid waves a hand in frustration. “You had just texted me about something, okay? So yours was the first name that came to mind.” He sounds so embarrassed and uncomfortable Geno actually feels a little bit bad for him. “I’m sorry, okay? I told her not to tell anyone. And I know she won’t. I just...this won’t hurt you, I _promise_.”

Geno isn’t worried about that. Yes, having the whole world thinking he was dating his teammate would certainly not be an ideal situation, especially since he hasn’t dated anyone in a while and so it wouldn’t be totally unbelievable. But he’s met Taylor several times and he knows she’s great, he likes her, he believes Sid when he says that she won’t say anything. It’s just… “You say she come here?” he asks.

Sid nods and tries to look anywhere but directly at Geno. “In two weeks.”

He sighs. “So, what you need me to do?” he asks, even though he can already guess.

“You can say no,” Sid says. “I want to make that very clear. You can say no and walk away and I’ll confess to Taylor that I made it up and we’ll never talk about it again. It’ll be okay. The only reason I’m even asking you this is that I know she worries about me being lonely, and I don’t want her to. So I just thought...I mean I wanted to ask...Would you pretend to be my boyfriend for the couple of days she’ll be here?”

Geno wants to say no, he really does. He knows he should. It’s a bad idea. But Sid looks miserable and Geno knows how uncomfortable it is having other people meddling in your love life, and Sid is...Well, he’s Sid. And Geno knows by now that there is probably nothing in the entire world that he wouldn’t do for him. “Okay,” he says. “I’m pretend I’m boyfriend. Is only couple days.”

Sid looks so surprised, like he had actually expected Geno to turn him down. “Really?” he says. “Are you sure?”

Geno nods and sighs. “I help you,” he says. “Is fine. Is what friends are for, yes?”

Sid laughs. “I mean, not really? I’m not sure friends usually do this. But thank you, G. Really. That means a lot.”

“Is no problem,” he assures Sid.

Sid reaches out as if to touch his arm, then lowers his hand again. “I’ll make it up to you,” he says. “I promise.”

“Don’t have to,” Geno says. “Is okay. I’m happy to help.”

“You want to come over for dinner?” Sid asks. “I’ll cook. And we can talk about how we’re gonna do this.”

Geno thinks about it. “Sound good,” he says. “Is like date, yes? Like practice.”

Sid blinks at him. “Uh, what?”

Geno laughs. “Sid, everyone see your commercials. Little bit bad actor. No one believe I’m boyfriend if we’re don’t practice.”

“Oh.” Sid nods, seemingly considering this. “That makes sense, actually.” He hesitates. “You’re cool with this? Hanging out to, uh...become better at pretending?”

“Of course,” Geno says. “Is gonna be fun, right?”

Sid’s grin is crooked and a little shy, one of Geno’s favourites. “Yeah, it’s gonna be fun,” he agrees, then his eyes widen as he catches on to Geno’s earlier comment and punches him in the arm. “Also, fuck you, I’m a _great_ actor.”

Geno laughs and messes up Sid’s hair. “Sid best at everything,” he says.

***

Sid’s house smells like something delicious when he opens the door for Geno, and Geno has no choice but to smile at him. There is always something about Sid in old jeans and washed out T-shirts, socked feet and his hair looking so soft Geno wants to touch it.

“Come in,” Sid says.

Geno shrugs his coat off in the foyer and puts it on the coat rack. “Smells good,” he says. “What you make?”

Sid shrugs. “Just lasagne. Nothing fancy. I figured I’d stick with something I couldn’t mess up, since I sort of need you to go on a second date with me.”

Geno laughs. “Oh yes, I’m go back on promise if you not feed me best food.”

“Shut up, I’m trying to say thank you for doing this for me,” Sid says, but his voice is soft and Geno can hear the smile in it. Geno figures since they’re “boyfriends” now it’s probably time to get used to casual touching, so he takes Sid’s hand to drag him off into the kitchen.

“Much talk, no food,” he complains. “I’m hungry.”

“Well, I am too,” Sid says, and throws a pointed look at the clock above the kitchen door. “Which is why I said 6:30? It’s almost 6:45.”

Geno puts on his best ‘I’m sorry’ face. “I’m try, but then forget phone, then can’t find keys, then phone gone again. Is not on purpose.”

Sid waves it off as he turns toward the oven, grabbing a pair of oven mitts from a hook behind the counter. “It’s fine. I put this in the oven twenty minutes late because I figured you wouldn’t be on time anyway.”

That’s fair, Geno thinks. “Give me job,” he says as Sid bends down to get the lasagne out of the oven. His jeans are stretching across his impressive backside and Geno thinks it’s probably best if he doesn’t just stand here to stare. “I’m help.”

“Oh.” Sid straightens up and puts the pan down on top of the stove, and it really smells wonderful. “Just go on ahead to the dining room and light the candles? I’ll be there in a second.”

Geno nods and walks out of the kitchen. He’s been over a lot since Sid moved in here, because neither one of them likes living alone. And Sid is great company. He knows his way around Sid’s house well and he likes it. Probably better than Sid does, who still complains about everything that’s wrong with it all the time.

He stops in the doorway to the dining room and just takes in the scene before him for a moment - Sid has put a tablecloth on the huge table he almost never uses. Usually, when Geno is over, they eat in the den in front of the TV. But now the table is set with what Geno recognises as Sid’s best plates, there are even folded napkins, and two tall candles at the center of the table right in between their two seats. It looks...undeniably romantic. It’s nice. Perfect for a first practice date. Which shouldn’t be surprising. Sid has always been a perfectionist.

He lights the candles with the lighter Sid keeps in the sideboard drawer and turns his head when Sid walks through the door, carrying in their food which looks really fucking amazing, and not just because Geno feels very close to starving by now. “I hope it’s good,” Sid says.

Geno laughs. He’s been over enough to know that Sid is actually a pretty excellent cook when he sets his mind to it. The same way Sid becomes good at everything he sets his mind to. “If not, I’m leave and you can ask someone else to be boyfriend,” he says.

Sid gives him an unimpressed look and gestures toward the chair on Geno’s side of the table, “Sit,” he says. “And be quiet.”

“You not worry about me leaving?” Geno asks as he sits down,

Sid rolls his eyes. “You wouldn’t do that to me,” he points out.

And, no, Geno thinks. He wouldn’t.

***

In the spirit of practicing more, they decide to drive to the rink together the next morning. It seems like a thing they might do if they were a couple. Even if it would probably involve spending the night together first, but Geno knows that even if they’re committed to seeing this through, that would be taking it a bit too far.

“Taylor called,” Sid says as Geno gets in the car.

“Oh?” Geno fastens his seatbelt, then looks over at Sid. “What she say?”

“She’s staying for a week,” Sid tells him. “I’m sorry, I know I said it would only be a couple of days, but -”

“Is fine, Sid,” Geno says. “Is just few days more. I don’t mind.”

“Thanks,” Sid says. “I mean it, G. I’ll buy you a puppy once all of this is over.”

Geno pouts. “Why you only buy me puppy after this?”

Sid honks out a laugh and shakes his head at Geno like this is all very funny. “It’s an incentive,” he says. “So you won’t skip out on me now.”

Geno doesn’t say it but he knows even if he weren’t a hundred percent okay with doing this, getting a puppy out of it would probably have worked on him. “You know me very well,” he says.

“I certainly know how to bribe you into doing what I want,” Sid agrees.

***

They have a game the next day and since neither of them is very flexible with their routines on game days, they drive separately and go home by themselves after a satisfying win over the Rangers. Geno still brings Sid a new jar of his preferred jelly to make sure he doesn’t run out.

In return, when they meet up to go for lunch together the next day, Sid picks Geno up again from his house because he’s weird about getting in Geno’s car. Geno doesn’t think he’s speeding that much. But Sid lets him pick the music as they drive to their favourite diner, so it’s okay.

***

_Movie night!_ Geno texts Sid. _You want?_

_As a date?_ Sid writes back.

_Yes. I let you pick movie._ Geno answers.

_Gonna be there at 7, I’ll bring snacks_ , Sid texts.

It’s nice, having company on an evening. And Geno has always known that Sid is great company, but somehow it’s even better like this. Sid is tucked into his side on the couch, Geno’s cheek resting against Sid’s hair. They’re trying to get comfortable with physical affection so it will look real and come natural. And Geno has always been a cuddler. He loves being close to people.

Sid is warm and solid and heavy against him and his hair smells really good, and Geno tightens his arm around Sid’s shoulders and sighs happily. “This is nice,” he says.

“Yeah,” Sid confirms. “You feel a lot softer than you look.”

Geno takes that as a compliment. “Very wide shoulders,” he says. “Almost can’t get my arm around.”

“Your arm is twenty miles long, I think you’ll be fine,” Sid points out, and Geno doesn’t even think about it, just turns his smile into Sid’s hair and leaves a kiss there.

Sid freezes for just a moment, and Geno sits up a little straighter. “Sorry,” he says.

“Just took me by surprise, it’s fine.” Sid sighs and cuddles in closer and pats his thigh. “If you were a good boyfriend, you’d offer to make me a cup of tea now,” he says.

“You never like my tea,” Geno reminds him.

“Because you put eight spoons of sugar in. Just don’t do that,” Sid suggests.

“If I’m make tea, you have to move or I can’t get up,” he tells Sid.

Sid groans into Geno’s shoulder. “But I’m so comfortable.”

Geno laughs and pokes Sid in the ribs with his free hand, feeling a rush of fondness that’s always been reserved just for Sid. “Worst boyfriend,” he says.

“Yeah, you are,” Sid answers, and Geno has to wrestle him to the ground for that, he has no choice.

***

They visit the Aviary together after practice. Sid hasn’t actually been there before but Geno has, and he’s very excited about it. It’s kind of nice, Geno thinks. The birds are pretty, and it’s definitely more fun than being stuck at home with nothing to do. And Sid seems to be having fun too. He’s even taking pictures on his phone.

Some people recognise them and they have to take a few pictures with them too, but it’s still a nice afternoon out.

For a minute he considers inviting Sid over for dinner afterwards, but Sid is quicker.

“Dinner?” he asks. “I can cook.”

“We go my house?” Geno suggests, because he knows Sid likes it better. “We have to go to store or order food, nothing in fridge I like,” he says. “But is long evening. Lonely. More fun together.”

“Sure,” Sid says, looking like he doesn’t quite feel like saying goodbye yet either.

They pick up both wings and pizza on the way back to Geno’s house and crash out in front of the TV to watch the Avs destroy Flyers, which is very satisfying. Sid sends Nate a congratulatory text afterwards and then lets his head fall back against the backrest of the couch.

“I’m too tired to move,” he complains.

“Stay in guest room,” Geno says. “Is no problem.”

“I didn’t bring any of my stuff with me,” Sid reminds Geno.

Geno just gives him a look.

And that’s how Sid ends up in Geno’s guest room with a spare toothbrush and smelling of Geno’s shower gel and wearing one of Geno’s way too long sweatpants and a well-worn, old T-shirt with a scarf printed on it.

“This shirt is so weird,” Sid points out, looking down at himself.

“You’re weird,” Geno says and messes up his hair before saying good night.

***

The spare toothbrush takes up permanent residence in the guest bathroom.

Geno knows Sid has never liked his house all that much and he never turns down Geno’s invitations for dinner and a movie. And if Sid usually stays over afterwards, he’s fine with that. Having dinner together is fun, and they can take turns doing the cooking. And there’s something comforting about knowing he’s not alone in his big house over night.

Some of Sid’s underwear and socks and a few spare T-shirts, hoodies and jeans move into the guest room closet.

Geno has always liked his house, but he thinks he might even like it a little bit more now.

***

“What about kissing?” Sid asks once they’re back from their two-day road trip and on the couch in front of the TV after a good dinner they made together.

“What about it?” Geno asks.

He’s sitting with his legs sprawled, arms up along the back of the couch, and Sid is leaning against him, socked feet up on the coffee table.

“Do we kiss?” Sid asks. “In front of Taylor?”

Geno thinks about it. He doesn’t think they need to make out in front of anyone, but some light, casual affection? A kiss hello or goodbye? “You think is better if we do?” he asks.

Sid shrugs. “Maybe,” he says. “I don’t wanna take this too far. It was just a thought.”

“I think maybe a little,” Geno says. “To make look real.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking too,” Sid says.

“So we try now,” Geno suggests. “Just kiss a little sometimes, make normal.”

“Oh,” Sid says. “Right. I guess we should do that.”

Geno nudges him gently. “Come on. Can’t do if you sit like this, I can’t reach face.”

“What, you mean right now?” Sid asks, just a hint of nervousness in his voice.

“Is no point waiting,” Geno says.

“No, I guess not,” Sid agrees, and sits up to face him. “Okay.”

Geno doesn’t wait, doesn’t give himself time to question it or think about it too much, he just leans in and presses his lips to Sid’s. Sid’s mouth is wet and perfect against his and Geno brings up a hand to cup the side of his face and hold him there for a second longer. He hasn’t kissed anyone in a while and he hadn’t realised he missed it this much.

It’s soft and gentle and Sid is leaning into it, his hands resting on Geno’s thighs, and when Geno tries to pull back, he makes a little protesting noise and chases Geno’s lips, slides his arms over Geno’s shoulders as they keep kissing.

Geno opens his mouth for Sid and Sid seems happy to deepen the kiss, tilting his head for a better angle. The pleased little noise he makes when Geno bites gently at his full bottom lip and then licks over it to ease the sting is wonderful.

Sid seems really into it and Geno doesn’t want to stop either, and so they let the minutes tick by, making out on the couch until Sid’s phone chimes on the coffee table, interrupting the moment.

When Geno finally pulls back, Sid’s cheeks are flushed and his lips are red and a little swollen and his eyes are so dark, the look on his face utterly amazed.

“That was…” he says. His breath is going a little harder than usual.

“Yeah,” Geno agrees, deciding the pounding of his heart is due to the fact that he just loves kissing quite a lot.

“I think we’re gonna be doing okay with this,” Sid says.

“Very okay,” Geno agrees.

Sid sits up straight and rubs the back of his neck. “I should probably go to bed.”

“You stay over?” Geno asks.

“Yeah, sure, if that’s okay,” Sid says. “Too tired to drive now.”

Geno stares at the ceiling for long minutes before he falls asleep that night and wonders why he just can’t seem to stop smiling.

None of it is real. But it’s so nice to pretend, even if it’s just for a few weeks. Sid is good at this and Geno has missed dating. This has all worked out very well so far.

***

The making out sort of becomes a part of their evenings. They only have one more game before Taylor arrives and all the other nights, they have dinner, watch a game or a movie, and then make out for ten or fifteen minutes before heading off to their separate bedrooms.

They kiss each other hello when Sid arrives at the house a good ten minutes after Geno post-practice (“I told you to stop speeding!” “I’m not too fast! You’re very slow!”), and before they leave in the morning, there’s that short gentle peck on the lips before they head out to their cars. Sid hands Geno his travel mug full of tea before he can forget it and Geno bugs Sid until he takes his jacket with him. (“It’s not cold!” “You say now, but when you can’t play because you’re ill, you’re sad!”)

Geno is only a little bit surprised when Sid follows him home after the game. It’s not part of their agreed upon routine, but they’ve been spending most of their time together these past two weeks. It feels kind of natural to not go their separate ways tonight. They’re both too tired to do anything more than eat right out of the fridge, recap the game together for half an hour or so, and then go to bed.

Sid leans up to kiss him at the top of the stairs and Geno returns the kiss, says goodnight with a slap to Sid’s butt. Sid grins at him over his shoulder before he disappears into his room.

***

They’re having breakfast, sitting across from each other at the kitchen table with their feet tangled together, when Sid’s phone rings with an incoming call.

He picks up, a bit of scrambled egg falling off his fork as he carelessly places it on the table next to his plate. “Hi, Taylor,” he says brightly.

Geno watches as his smile gives way to a frown as he listens. “Oh no, that sucks. You sure?” he asks, and then sighs. “Oh, okay. I guess there’s nothing to be done about it then. No, I’m not mad, it’s not your fault! I was just looking forward to- Yeah, of course. No, we can do that. I’ll see you then. Call if anything changes, eh? Okay. Feel better! Love you!” He hangs up, lowering his phone back down onto the table slowly. Geno can’t read his expression.

“What is wrong?” he asks carefully.

Sid shrugs and bites his lip. “She’s not coming,” he says. “She has some kind of stomach flu.”

Geno frowns. “She be okay?”

“Yeah,” Sid says. “She’s just...not gonna visit.”

“Okay,” Geno says, and he’s not quite sure how he feels.

“I guess that’s that then, is it?” Sid asks, and his voice is so carefully controlled Geno knows he’s holding something back.

“I-” Geno swallows, puts his tea down, and he’s not quite sure what to say.

“Sorry I made you do this if it was all for nothing,” Sid says. “I mean…”

“Not for nothing,” Geno disagrees. “You’re think she come, can’t know she get sick.”

“I guess there’s no longer a reason to keep dating,” Sid says, “You’re a free man again, G.” 

Geno isn’t sure if he’s actually hearing that resignation in Sid’s voice or if that’s just wishful thinking. “Yeah, I guess,” he says, and feels his heart sinking further when Sid won’t even lift his head to look at him.

“Okay,” Sid says, and Geno doesn’t know what to do.

He’d thought they’d have another week at least. He wasn’t prepared for it to end over breakfast on a rare off day. They’d been supposed to go grocery shopping after breakfast and make a few big pots of pasta sauce to freeze for the next few weeks.

“Finish breakfast,” he says. “Your coffee get cold.”

His heart feels heavy and for once, he has a pretty good idea why that is.

***

The house feel too big and too empty that night and when he finally does manage to fall asleep, he sleeps terribly.

***

Sid is quiet at practice and everyone probably thinks he’s just super focused and intense the way he gets sometimes.

Geno on the other hand can’t focus at all and he doesn’t have any excuse for how awful he plays. But he does see the worried looks Sid keeps shooting him towards the end of practice.

“What’s wrong?” Sid asks him as they head out to the parking lot after practice.

Geno shrugs. “Don’t sleep good.”

“I’m sorry,” Sid says, and Geno knows he isn’t talking about the fact that Geno is tired.

And Geno...is too exhausted to put up a fight against this, he just doesn’t want to go home to his empty house and sit there by himself all afternoon and miss what they had these past few weeks. “Still have ice cream in freezer we buy Tuesday,” he says. “You wanted. I’m buy for you. You should come eat it.”

There’s a flicker of something in Sid’s eyes. “You mean right now?”

“Yeah,” Geno says.

Sid nods. “Okay. I’ll follow you home.”

***

Geno is home first, of course, that much isn’t a surprise. But when Sid still isn’t there ten minutes later, that does surprise him a little. He waits another five minutes before he calls Sid’s phone, but it goes straight to voicemail. He frowns, paces the foyer, walks out into the driveway and back inside and wonders what’s wrong, worry growing exponentially with every passing minute.

He’s back inside and trying to find his phone again to call the guys and ask if Sid is maybe still at the rink with any of them when the doorbell finally rings.

Sid is outside, his eyes wide and his hair a mess like he’s been running his fingers through it a lot, and he pushes past Geno before he can even say hello.

“Sid,” Geno says, closing the door after him, relief flooding his entire body. “What happen, I think -”

“I’ve been sitting out in front of your driveway for twenty minutes trying to think of some way to say this that would not make you run away screaming,” he says, “But I couldn’t think of anything, so I’m just gonna say it, okay?”

Geno frowns. “Gonna say what?”

Sid crosses his arms, uncrosses them, then lets his hands drop by his sides, sighing heavily. “Look, I’ve been thinking a lot,” he says. “And the thing is, the past two weeks have kind of been the best of my life and I miss you and I...don’t wanna stop. Sorry if that freaks you out.”

“Sid,” Geno says again, and suddenly his heart isn’t quite so heavy anymore.

“Feel free to say no and we will never speak of it again and I’ll stay as far away from you as want. But I had to ask. If there’s even the smallest chance -”

“Sid,” Geno says for the third time and steps in close, close enough that he can put his hands on Sid’s shoulders, enjoying the way Sid’s cheeks flush red as he looks up at him.

“Yes?” Sid asks, and his voice sounds just a little bit breathless, and he’s so beautiful Geno forgets how to breathe for a second.

“We have real date tomorrow?” he asks.

Sid exhales, nods his head. “Yeah,” he says. “That would be really nice.”

“Okay,” Geno says, and leans down to kiss him.

They’ve kissed a lot these past few days and Geno hadn’t thought it could get any better, but he’s happy to realise how wrong he had been about that.

Sid wraps his arms around his waist and tilts his head up, and Geno cups his face in his hands and kisses him, and kisses him some more, and it’s just like all the other evenings they did this. Except for all the ways it feels completely different. Geno smiles into the kiss and Sid pulls back to grin at him widely, then bumps their noses together softly before leaning in for more.

They do make their pasta sauce later and only almost burn the first pot when they get distracted kissing against the kitchen counter.

That evening when they watch a game together, Geno holds him just that little bit closer and Sid turns his head into Geno’s neck to press his lips to the skin there. Geno puts his free hand on Sid’s thigh and squeezes lightly.

That night, Sid doesn’t stay in the guest room. Geno supposes that room will actually be for guests again now. Sid doesn’t need it anymore.

“You were a great pretend boyfriend,” Sid tells him, wrapped up under the sheets together. “But I think I like this even better.”

“I’m be even better real boyfriend than pretend,” Geno promises.

“I guess we’ll find out,” Sid says, and smiles, and finds his mouth for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://icebirdsmateforlife.tumblr.com/) where more fic might show up in the future.


End file.
